X Men: School For Mutant Freaks or Superheros?
by StarSerallina
Summary: Selina Sanford's life has been changed since she developed the ability to manipulate energy. Soon she is sent to Xavier's school for mutants to control her power and meets Warren aka Angel. They start to like each other...
1. Radio Active Waste Caused My Mutation

I always wondered what it would be like to be a superhero, saving the day from evil doers. I always wondered how the mutants felt, being different. I never thought I would become one of them. Ever. It just never popped in my mind, but ever since that day by Fermi Lab, my life has become completely different.

My name is Selina Sanford, and this is the story of how I came to be an X-men.

In fifth grade my family moved to a little in Chicagoland, Illinois know as Batavia. Batavia was a nice town, but there was a scientific facility within it. Fermi Lab. Fermi Lab worked on a lot of physics related issues. They have this circular tube called a particle accelerator. Protons are collided in it too. The place has a lot of dangerous stuff.

My parent warned me to stay away from certain area. They told me to only stay on the bike train and not go off of it or near the accelerator. So I rode my bike there a lot, always following their instruction. No problems. Perfectly safe.

Till I was sixteen, of course. Yup, you gotta rebel sometime. I was curios, what can I say?

So, I set my bike down on the hot summer day. The cicadas were buzzing and birds were chirping. I was thirsty. After I drank half of my water, I decided it was about time I found out why it was so dangerous.

I walked up to the accelerator. It was just a steel tube, so I climbed over it to see what was on the other side. I just saw tree and more prarie grass. I didn't think about radiation poisoning or cancer or even radio active waste that could cause mutation. I didn't consider any of that. I don't think I cared. What an idiot I was.

So with the breeze blowing my blonde hair and my blue eyes locked on the nice scenery beyond the tubes, I didn't watch where I stepped. And I fell. Guess what I fell into? This is gonna sound really cleché but it's true.

Yeah, I fell into a small but surprisingly deep puddle of radio active waste. Like, how did it get there, you may ask? Maybe the accelerator had a leek. I don't know. Maybe radiation effected the water. Not sure, but I didn't notice any glowing. It just looked like water reflecting the blue sky to me. I blacked out.

I didn't wake up until night fall. Surprise, surprise, I felt different, like something had changed. My mind what swimming to figure out what. I noticed something light blue, though.

Okay, so my hands were glowing. Don't all people's hands glow? I guess not. But mine were. And it freaked the heck out of me. My first thought was, _I'm dreaming, right? I probably got a concussion or something. _Then I closed my eyes and wished it would go away. I was hallucinating and I just needed to clear my head enough to get myself home. The glow was gone. I got on my bike and rode home. I faced my parent and gave them the best explanation I could.

I went to bed and slept, dreaming of the normal life of mine that would soon come to an end.


	2. Off to Xavier's

I woke up thinking that what happened last night was a dream. Odd enough, what I woke up to wasn't the sun. Above my bed there was a glowing ball of light like nothing I've ever seen. It was majorly weird. It just floated there, shining. It kind of scared me. I still though I was dreaming, so I went back to sleep and woke up to the actual sun.

So strange things kept happening. The whole day was weird. I couldn't listen to my radio because it was fuzzy. The light flickered a lot. My hand started to glow and my dad almost noticed it. I figured out that what happened to me was real. I was developing soon strange superpower. What ever was in that water had changed me, mutated me. It wasn't natural.

The next few days went by and I had to make up excuses why I couldn't go to the movies with my friends or why I didn't want to have a bon fire. It was just too much. These powers were driving me crazy.

So I gave up. I confessed to my parents. At first I had chickened out, but now I was going to try. It went something like this:

"Mom? Dad? I have something to confess. I wasn't completely honest about what happened the day I took my bike ride."

They just stared at me, waiting. My mom looked a bit worried, my dad's expression stayed the way it was.

"Um…," I stalled. I wasn't sure how to explain it to them, so I just blurted it all out. "I tried to climb over the accelerator and I kinda fell in some puddle of radio active waste, I think. And now weird things keep happening and I can kind of make my hand glow and stuff."

My dad breathed a sigh of relief, like he thought I had been raped or worse. My mom looked really worried now. So my mom went on about radiation causing cancer and that I should go see a doctor and also that I should listen and not disobey. My dad said he was going to surf the internet and find a solution to my problems.

The next day we got a call from some place called "Xavier's School for Mutants," which apparently had a summer school program. Then, a day later, we got a visit for Xavier himself. He was a bald guy in an electric wheel-chair and he wheeled himself into our kitchen, fallowed by a girl that looked about my age.

He shook hands with my parents and I just nodded. The other girl pulled up a chair and sat down. "I am Professor Xavier, head professor of the school, and this is Katherine Pryde." He gestured to the brunette girl next to him. She nodded.

"But you can call me Kitty."

"She has progressed greatly in the past year and a half, which is how long's she's been a student of mine. She can tell you just how great the school is and what the students learn."

So she did, and it sounded great. I agreed to go there for the rest of the summer and they explained how I could stay there for the next school year too if I'd like. It sounded awesome so I immediately packed up my stuff, said my goodbyes and got in the helicopter. Goodbye Batavia, Illinois. Hello Xavier's School for Mutants!

I felt like a _freak _already.


End file.
